The present invention relates to locking grips of the type that allow a strong clamping force to be exerted for a long period of time, without intervention from the operator, on an object, or more frequently on two objects which need to be held together.
In order to give the tool a stable clamped position, a conventional latch lock or toggle mechanisms are designed to travel slightly beyond alignment at the end of clamping, relying for this on the elasticity of the parts. This leads to a serious drawback i.e. unclamping that of the locking grips leads to a sudden release of the elastic energy stored up during clamping, and this sudden release may cause an impact, which may be violent and dangerous, in the operator's hand.